We hypothesize increase of coronary disease in Type II diabetic women is due to delayed clearance of triglyceride rich lipoproteins (TGRLP) & their subsequent oxidative changes. Oxidized TGRLP remnants would exert a atherothrombotic effect by modifying closely related lipoproteins & directly activating secretion of antifibrinolytic factors. Lipoprotein fractions will be isolated & characterized for 6hr postprandial period. Apo B-100 in TGRLP fraction, lipid peroxidatin in each lipoprotein fraction & Plasminogen Activator Inhibitor-1 & Lp(a)will be determined.